rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilo and Stitch AU
Lilo And Stitch AU is a popular AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost play roles from [[wikipedia:Lilo And Stitch|Disney's Lilo And Stitch]]. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters in the fandom, in the world of Disney's Lilo And Stitch. Portrayed as characters from the film or are helping the two find the scattered 625 experiments around their home island. Because of the Disney anime spin-off [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Stitch! Stitch!], fans like to consider this AU an alternative to Anime AU. While the aliens and trips to out of space could also make it an alternative to Sci-Fi AU. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III With his fire sword (Inferno) skills and for the Hijack pairing, fans have cast him as David Kawena, the fire dancer that has his eyes on a waiter (before he loses his job), that is the guardian of his own little sister and her new pet. He can also be cast as a male Lilo and Toothless as Stitch, as they both have a similar tale (along with fans portraying Toothless as a dog or cat, for modern crossovers). While the other HTTYD dragons serve as the other 625/7 experiments. Jack Frost For the Hijack pairing and the bond he has with his sister, fans have given him the role of a male version of Nani Pelekai; with brown hair. As a "rabbit" from Out of space joins the family. Fans have also cast a younger version of Jack as Lilo Pelekai. Merida DunBroch Since Merida is an older she could be cast as Nani Pelekai. She could also be cast as Lilo Pelekai, since both girls have a habit of finding trouble, worry their family to death and enjoy spending time in their element; swimming in the sea and shooting arrows in the forest. Rapunzel Corona Since Rapunzel has an un-human friend, enjoys dancing and can be a bit different from other people (from her years locked in a tower), could portray her as Lilo Pelekai. Extra Characters Emma Emma (as fans sometimes call her) is cast as Lilo Pelekai. The girl who longs for a friend and has her world turn up side down when her brother gets her a pet "rabbit" that turns out to be an alien. E. Aster Bunnymund Bunny's small rabbit form (his full-size is his alien form) is portrayed as the escaped experiment 626, AKA Stich as he lands on a small island on the plant Earth and joins the Frost family, when a younger version of Jack or his little sister is Lilo. Queen Elsa When Anna is cast as Lilo, Elsa is portrayed as Nani Pelekai. With Olaf, Sven or a smaller Marshmallow as experiment 626/Stitch. Like Nani, Elsa had lost her parents, cares about her sister and worries about the danger that Anna may find herself in. Princess Anna When Elsa is cast as Nani, Anna is portrayed as Lilo Pelekai. With Olaf, Sven or a smaller Marshmallow as experiment 626/Stitch. Like Lilo, Anna didn't have many friends until after a event that changed her life, lost her parents and had trouble connecting with her older sister. Hiro Hamada Hiro is seen as Lilo Pelekai, while Tadashi is Nani and Baymax as Stitch. Like Lilo, Hiro didn't have friends at first, build his own "toy", lost his parents and had his world turned upside down with the help of an unique friend. Tadashi Hamada Tadashi is Nani Pelekai, with Hiro as Lilo and Baymax as Stitch. Like Nani, Tadashi had lost his parents, cares about his brother, does what he can to look after Hiro and sometimes gets annoyed with him. The part of David Kawena depends on the Big Hero 6 member (or any of the other characters in the fandom) that Tadashi is paired up with. As David does what he can to help Nani with Lilo, much like how Tadashi's friends try to help him with Hiro and enjoy spending time with him. Tip Tucci Tip is seen as a Lilo Pelekai like character. For being a girl that had trouble making friends and fitting in, before meeting and befriending an alien. As well as teaching her unique friend about her planet, the people in it, how he could live life on Earth and other things that he finds very interesting and even fascinating. Tip also encounters other types of aliens with Oh in the Netflix TV series of ''Home''. Moana Waialiki Moana being an island girl, stands apart from the crowd and knows how to dance is the reason why fans see her as Lilo Pelekai. Toothless When Hiccup is seen as a male Lilo, the Night Fury is seen as a black version of experiment 626, AKA Stich. As they both have a similar tale with their friend, along with fans portraying Toothless as a dog or cat and Hiccup as his owner for modern crossovers. While the other HTTYD dragons serve as the other 625/7 experiments. Known Examples Fanfiction *One week with Lilo Pelekai by Trixter Dark *Ohana by geminisonic Mockup Art Fanart Emma And Bunny With Hijack By Aerith31.png Kiss For Ur Valentine's Day By Aerith31.jpg Lilo And Stitch Au Elsanna By Celia-Yuki.jpg tumblr_mw69t78gOo1snew14o2_500.jpg tumblr_mw69t78gOo1snew14o3_500.jpg tumblr_mw69t78gOo1snew14o4_500.jpg tumblr_mw69t78gOo1snew14o5_540.jpg tumblr_mw69t78gOo1snew14o6_500.jpg tumblr_mw69t78gOo1snew14o7_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mwcariNcs71snew14o1_500.jpg tumblr_mwcariNcs71snew14o2_500.jpg tumblr_mwcariNcs71snew14o3_500.jpg tumblr_mwcariNcs71snew14o4_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mwcariNcs71snew14o5_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mwcariNcs71snew14o6_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mwf1qtdwzO1rchwljo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwgmt3283I1snew14o1_500.jpg tumblr_mwgmt3283I1snew14o2_500.jpg tumblr_mwgmt3283I1snew14o3_500.jpg tumblr_mwgmt3283I1snew14o4_500.jpg tumblr_n7h5oqFZvv1rchwljo1_500.jpg tumblr_n7h5oqFZvv1rchwljo2_500.jpg tumblr_n7j25caWb21rchwljo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_n7j25caWb21rchwljo3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n7j25caWb21rchwljo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_naxbv5opCT1r4z9luo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nu8vl9bLFa1suhs77o1_500.png tumblr_mmnjwoskDM1s0y4vwo1_r2_1280.png tumblr_n2xo6cIIYv1r4z9luo1_400.jpg tumblr_n2xo6cIIYv1r4z9luo2_400.jpg tumblr_n27q3whDV01r4z9luo1_1280.jpg Stitch And Toothless By TsaoShin.png 729a73149396486076b567c95372d1d0.jpg 8445a63503105cd6f4bbafb49fbe8092.jpg tumblr_mk8o9fWdZc1s33d07o1_1280.png tumblr_mwn8jd5d4m1qk9kjpo1_1280.png tumblr_np9ovcWnbt1u2rewgo1_1280.jpg c8f90113e044ed22dc9801c4090908ee.jpg tumblr_mj7pnyPBvV1s33d07o1_500.jpg tumblr_nniqgsE0g71t9t2tmo1_1280.png tumblr_nniqgsE0g71t9t2tmo2_1280.png tumblr_nniqgsE0g71t9t2tmo3_1280.png tumblr_nniqgsE0g71t9t2tmo4_1280.png i_cant_hear_you_by_xx_ayla-da0g89y.png 10914455_1539842136269059_1284911804_n.jpg tumblr_nlv96hcfOB1uqqp68o1_250.jpg tumblr_npbwmlgAwx1rwsj42o1_500.png baymax_and_stitch_by_thejasminator-d9lgkv3.jpg president_lilo_and_president_vanellope_by_tokyo_terror-d61vau0.png tumblr_n0bv1xd6E21rqgx3ko1_r2_500.jpg 0b87a5b3fd8c6ec0c62470e511958394.jpg original6887.jpg no_one_gets_left_behind_by_erinptah-d955sbu.png MMD Art tumblr_ok7ouvVcdr1vjq0t3o1_1280.png tumblr_ok7ouvVcdr1vjq0t3o2_1280.png tumblr_ok7ouvVcdr1vjq0t3o3_1280.png Videos *HTTYD~Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride by Sandra Megamind *HTTYD 2 ~ Aloha E Komo Mai by LoveMercy3 *HTTYD and ROTG: Aloha E Komo Mai version 2 by Pooka Dragon *Mσαиα ✿ нαωαιιαи Rσℓℓєя ¢σαѕтєя Rι∂є (ℓιℓσ & ѕтιт¢н) by theNightFuryfan95 *Moana - Aloha, E Komo Mai by ACMusicVids Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Lilo and Stitch Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction